Today, with the cost of data storage declining, the amount of data being generated, managed, and stored by computing systems is increasing. A good amount of data may include data that describes a location (e.g., an address, a city, a state, a country, a postal zip code, etc.). Some computing systems may perform geocoding operations on such data to determine a location on the surface of the Earth associated with the described location. Geocoded data may useful in some other aspects and/or application. For example, the geocoded data may be used for mapping purposes, business intelligence, spatial analysis, etc.